1. Field of the Invention
The innovation relates to a tool for processing plant or mineral materials, in particular in the sphere of agricultural forestry or in road or tunnel building.
The tool has at least one cutter made of a hard material, which can be arranged on a cutter holder, wherein the cutter holder is formed from two limbs directed at an angle to each other and, on the surface opposite the cutter, has a prism-shaped cavity for accommodating a machine holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
WO 2013/174496 A1 (US 20150173310) discloses a cutting device for comminuting wood or soil by means of a comminuting rotor, comprising at least one cutter holder, wherein the cutter holder has a groove with a longitudinal center line for partially accommodating a base element of a comminuting rotor. The groove is bounded by at least two partial surface regions which are at an angle to each other, wherein the longitudinal center line is divided because of a recess into at least two partial sections at an angle to each other.
The base element is matched to the partial sections oriented at an angle to each other and to the partial surface regions directed at an angle to each other and is surrounded in the cutter holder by the groove.
A disadvantage of this tool combination is that, because of the production of the base element and of the cutter holder as forged parts, the latter can be produced in the customary manner only with large dimensional tolerances.
As a result, only an inadequate form-fitting connection can be achieved between the cutter holder and the base element.